Valentines Kisses
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Haruhi keeps getting kisses from each host? What is going on? Wait...Who's she with? Please read. A Valentines Fic. Onesided HostsxHaru but mostly HaruhixOC.


Valentines Kisses

A/N: Got bored and thus this was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran I only own the plot and my OC.

* * *

><p>Kaoru POV<p>

I pressed my lips to hers careful not scare her away. She reacted and kissed back softly. I felt her hands tangle in my hair and I pulled her closer and held her firmly on her waist. She parted her lips and I slid my tongue in and our tongues played and danced.

* * *

><p>Hikaru POV<p>

I didn't wait; I kissed and nibbled on her neck. She didn't even move, from shock most likely. I moved and kissed along her jaw line. She had yet to move. I finally pressed my lips against hers, harshly and quickly kissed her, I noticed that she immediately reacted and went to meet my pace. I traced her bottom lip with tongue, asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and I explored her mouth. We both fought for dominance, our tongues dancing together.

* * *

><p>Honey POV<p>

I kissed her shoulder and trailed the kisses up to her cheek. I kissed her twice on each cheek, and then pecked her lips lightly. I moved and looked at her with loving eyes. She looked at me with the same look. She kissed me back and we left the scene hand in hand. We swung our hands together merrily.

* * *

><p>Mori POV<p>

I stared at her lips as she nibbled on them deep in concentration. I loved her but how to go about kissing her? I went the easy and connected our lips and kissed her passionately, she didn't react. Oh no, did I make the wrong? She pulled away and looked at me kinda angry.

"Really? First Kaoru, then Hikaru, and Honey-sempai! But really you too, Mori-sempai? I swear if Kyoya-sempai or Tamaki-sempai tries next, I will fight back."

Then she left. Wait Mitsukuni kissed her? Well that's weird. I knew the twins liked her but Mitsukuni? That must be the first thing I didn't know about him.

* * *

><p>Kyoya POV<p>

There she was. Mori-sempai told me something but what was it? I racked my brain for what he had said but I couldn't seem to remember. Oh well. I walked over to her and grabbed her foreman tightly and dragged her to an empty classroom. Now we can't have everyone thinking we're gay now can we? I chuckled slightly.

"LET ME GO!" I heard her shout.

I chose to ignore her. I know that Hikaru and Kaoru were planning to make their move any day now (**AN: Oh dear Kyoya-kun, you don't know how off you are with your calculations. If only you knew…lol sorry had to say this, keep on reading**) so I needed to move faster.

I closed the door and looked at her. She was glaring at me. I quickly kissed her and left.

* * *

><p>Tamaki POV<p>

"Tamaki-sempai, what did you need?" Haruhi asked me exasperatedly.

I rubbed the back of my neck and I felt my face warming up, so I quickly took four steps closer to close the gap between us. I rested one hand on her waist the other taking her hand. I leaned down to kiss her but then a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I released on her and clutched my gut.

"Did you…did you just punch me?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes I did. I don't like my entire week being filled with kisses from you guys. I'm done and tired with it, so just stop!" she told me quite fiercely.

"B-But Haruhi—"

I was cut off as I heard the closet shuffle and Kaoru and Hikaru stepped out. They had their hands stuffed in their pockets and were glaring quite harshly at me. Then looked to Haruhi with a loving and thoughtful look.

"Haruhi, you know you just taste so good." They murmured to the already furious Haruhi.

She faltered for a minute before glaring at them.

"Haru-chan, they're right. We got the chance so just let Tama-chan kiss you." Honey called from a desk a few feet away. When did he get there?

Haruhi just looked at him and shook her head. Stubborn as always, it also seems she hasn't figured it out yet.

"Haruhi." Mori stated looking at her with the most emotion I have ever seen from him.

She looked at him, she looked like she was almost going to crack but nope. Not just yet.

"Haruhi, you do realize that today is in fact, Valentine's Day. We are all trying to ask you to be our valentine." Kyoya stated.

Haruhi turned on him and frowned.

"I know its Valentine's Day. I hate it. And the answer is no. I will not." And then she left. Just like that.

We all were frozen in shock. We weren't expecting this kind of outcome.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"Um, so what do we do now?" Kaoru asked.

"I suppose the logical thing would be to apologize to her." Kyoya said.

Everyone nodded and left the room they had all been occupying. They all filed into one of their limos and drove off to Haruhi's house.

"Haruhi~" All but Mori and Kyoya called when they reached the door.

The door opened to a disgruntled Ranka, not in his tranny outfit.

"Hello Ranka, is Haruhi home?" Kyoya asked smoothly.

Ranka seemed to brighten up when he saw Kyoya but then smiled sadly shaking his head.

"Sorry boys. She came home got changed and left. She was going to meet her valentine somewhere so they could spend the day together." Ranka explained.

"WHAT?" they all screamed.

"What do you mean she already has a valentine?" the twins asked.

"Well she has been telling me about him for awhile now, so I guess they're going out on some levels."

"Who is this vile person?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm, Higurashi. Yes that was his last name. Oh! Ryuu Higurashi. Yes that sounds right. He is quite a charming young man. Makes Haruhi very happy and I have to admit he's quite the looker."

"Ryuu?" they all asked their heads tipping to the side.

"Mhmm. I believe he was going to take her out to the little café in town. They go there every Sunday together."

"Thank you for your time Ranka." Kyoya said.

They all ran into the limo and told the driver where to go. They got there in about four minutes. They all piled out and they could see Haruhi through the big picture window.

As they went in they could hear her laughter and a smooth, deep man's voice.

"Haruhi, I'm glad we got to hang out today. You sure your boys won't freak out about not getting to celebrate with you?"

Haruhi giggled. "I'm positive Ryuu. They all tried getting me to be their valentine. But I said no, because I already have the best valentine in the world." Haruhi said before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Haruhi. But I have something to show you. I've been working on it for awhile. Tell me what you think."

He held up what appeared to be a huge canvas. Haruhi gasped and smiled.

"I love it, Ryuu. You made this for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it describes perfectly. It's beautiful, peaceful, strong-willed, stubborn, bright spirited, funny, and it just screams."

"Your too sweet. I love you." Haruhi told him hugging him.

The hosts just about died. There went their love. She was gone, for who knows how long. But they will all wait if they must.

-End-

* * *

><p>So how was it? I though it turned out nicely. Please let me know in a review. I have an idea for a future story of this. I might post it. If you want me to, put in a review and I'll think about it.<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
